


Caught

by iiMuffinsaur



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, I don't think there is anything spoilery mentioned, Love Bites, Mentions of Sex, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Time Skip, Walk Of Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiMuffinsaur/pseuds/iiMuffinsaur
Summary: Sylvain could very confidently say out of all his friends, Ingrid was one of the ones he least expected to catch doing the walk of shame.





	Caught

The halls in the upstairs dormitory were dark, the only light was the moon creeping in through the windows and that was faint on account of the recent new moon. The trip was meant to be fairly quick, just drop into his room, grab night clothes and return to Mercedes' room. He just didn't expect to crash into anybody while on the way.

"Oww," Sylvain pressed his hand against the where their head slammed into him, "Ingrid?"

She looked up at him and mumbled a quiet curse before responding, "good evening, Sylvain."

"What are you doing up at this hour?" She normally went to bed at the same time every night and it was at least a few hours past that. But then he paused took in the state of her appearance, her hair was messy and not in the style she wore to bed. Her bedclothes were rumpled and she carried a light jacket, "nightmare? But if it was a nightmare you wouldn't be over here and you wouldn't be angry to see me."

Ingrid glared up at him and started to push past him until Sylvain spoke up again his voice rising into a teasing tone, "wait don't tell me, you're-"

Ingrid turned back towards him and slammed her hand hard against his mouth interrupting and shushing him, "I am not!"

Sylvain responded with a slow nod before pulling her hand away from his face, "okay, so mind explaining that?" He pointed to a bright love bite on the side of her neck that her bedclothes failed to cover up.

"I- Damnit," she pulled at the neckline of her top attempting to cover it. "Fine, you got me, but please don't tell anyone."

Sylvain could very confidently say out of all his friends, Ingrid was one of the ones he least expected to catch doing the walk of shame. It was very simply out of character for her. She was always scolding him when she caught him, but now the tables were turned. It was Ingrid who got caught and not Sylvain.

Sylvain broke the silence with the main question that was pressing his mind after this discovery, "so who is it?"

She glared, "It's none of your business who it is." Ingrid refused to reveal who it was.

"Fair enough, but if I could guess-"

"Sylvain," she warned and her already brutal glare sharpened into daggers.

Sylvain continued on undeterred by her murderous look, "I'd say it was Felix."

"Shut up," Ingrid growled.

He raised his hands up in surrender and began walking backwards to his room, "of course, besides I have to get back to Mercie."

Sylvain turned fully around before he could catch Ingrid's reaction. He wasn't really overly surprised they had gotten together. He saw the looks they would send each other and share, there was something between them that wasn't just the close friendship they all three shared.

He just needed to wait for them to tell him, which ended up happening the very next day when they pulled him aside at breakfast to talk.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3   
Sorry if Ingrid or Sylvain feels OOC!


End file.
